Summer of Confusion
by LiveLoveLaugh101
Summary: Over summer break, Nina fell in love...but sadly not with Fabian. She's in love with her Americian neighbor, Ryan. But what will she do when she must return to Anubis House? Lie? Rated K  for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"Back to Anubis House, again." I sighed as I sat high in the sky on my airplane. Going back was going to be…painful. Earlier that summer I couldn't wait to come back! Mystery's solved. New boyfriend. My best friend, Amber, is by my side. What could possibly go wrong? But somehow…it all went wrong…completely.

That summer…I fell in love. But sadly, not with Fabian. I fell in love with my next-door neighbor in America, Ryan. He was sweet, funny, romantic, and all a girl could possibly dream of! I almost blocked Fabian out of my memory! At least until he called me on a hot summer day.

Flashback…

"I wonder what I should wear on my date with Ryan." I said to my best friend in America, Amelia, as I searched through my closet. "Wear this outfit!" Amelia said pulling out a black-and-white sweater, a red shirt, and blue jeans. "Hey, this is what I wore on my first day at Anubis House!" I recalled. "Wait, I should wear this!" I said holding another outfit. "Perfect!" Amelia exclaimed. Then Amelia's phone vibrated. "Uh, it's my mom! She wants me to come home! Sorry, Neens! Good luck on your date! Bye!" Amelia said giving me a huge hug. "It's okay, you go home! Bye!" I said. I gave my outfit I had chosen another look but then my phone made a loud beeping noise. I flipped it open and said "Hello?" "Neens! OMG, I miss you so much!" a familiar voice yelled. "Amber! I miss you too." I said smiling. "I'm not the only one missing you!" Amber said. Then I heard her whisper, "Fabian!" My smile turned into a huge frown. I glanced at my picture of Ryan at my side, and my mind spun! I felt like I was going to faint. "Hey, Nina! I miss you so much. We all do." Fabian said into the phone. "Hey! Fabian, I miss you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you." I lied. "I can't wait to see you! When are you coming back?" Fabian asked. "In about 3 weeks! I can't wait to see you guys!" I said gritting my teeth. "Hey, Nina, we got to go. See you in 3 weeks!" Amber said taking the phone back. "Okay, bye, Amber! Tell everyone I miss them!" I said closing my flip phone. I fell onto my bed and sighed.

END OF FLASHBACK!

And that's where the chaos started!


	2. Chapter 2: Summer of Confusion

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked it! This is my first one so it makes me soo happy! So ENJOY Chapter 2.

All rights given to Nick and Studio 100.

My airplane had landed in Liverpool, England. "Crap." I whispered to myself. Now, all I could think about was Fabian! Should I tell him? Will he understand? Should I lie? So many questions were buzzing in my head. But when I saw I got a text from Ryan, the questions disappeared for that moment. He said:

Hey Nina. Cant stop thinkin of u. Missing u. 3

~Ryan

I responded:

Cant stop thinking of u either! 3 Miss U already. 3

~Nina

I jumped in a taxi and before I knew it I was standing in front of Anubis House. It was more beautiful than I remembered! Almost, breathtaking! I remembered the many memories we had made in that house. Then Amber disturbed my reverie by hugging me and screaming, "Nina!" "Hey, Amber! I missed you. Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Everyone isn't here yet. Just you and me! I know you probably want to see Fabian!" she said. I just put on a fake, forced smile to cover my stress. "Tell me all about your summer!" Amber said. "I have a lot to tell you about my summer." I said. I knew I could trust Amber, right? She was my best friend. I had to tell her. Even though her mouth may be like a giant black hole. She deserved to know.

When Amber helped me unpack all my stuff, she asked me about my summer again. I was trying to avoid it as much as possible, but I had to tell someone! "Amber, we're best friends. Right?" I started. "Of course we are!" she replied. "I have to tell you something. And you may be really angry at me, but we'll always be friends after it, right?" I said with serious expression. "What did you do?" Amber asked seriously. I took a deep breath and explained the whole story to her in depth. She didn't interrupt or become really angry at me, but instead when I finished telling her she gave me a huge hug. This is what best friends are for, comfort.


	3. Decision Time

Hey, Hey. Thanks for the reviews! Loved them! ANYWAYS, here's Chapter 3: Summer of Confusion.

All rights to Nick and Studio 100.

"It's going to be okay, Nina." Amber said to me as I cried into her shoulder. This is when friends are the best people in the world to you. Even in one of my most difficult battles, my best friend was always by my side. "I don't think it is! Fabian's going to be here soon and I-I think I still love Ryan. But then at before I meet Ryan all I could think about was Fabian. I don't know what to do." I cried. Amber lifted my head from her shoulder and said sweetly, "You pick the better guy, the one you know is right." "And if I pick the wrong guy?" I asked. "You wouldn't if you know which one you love the most." Amber said sympathetically. "Thanks, Amber." I said whipping a tear that had leaked from my eyes to my cheek. She just cheerily smiled and said, "That's what best friends are for."

I still had not made a decision, but I knew what I could do about it. Then suddenly I heard Fabian's voice from downstairs. I put on a convincing smile and went downstairs unsure of how I was going to go through with my plan. When I went downstairs, Fabian was there with 3 bags by his side. "Fabian! Welcome back!" I said. "Hey, Nina, how was America?" He asked hugging me. "It was great, but I think I love England way better! I missed everyone, too." I replied. Amber was watching us from the kitchen, giving me a confused face that literally asked "Who did you chose?" But I tried to ignore her because if my plan worked my life would be normal…or semi-normal.

I could already tell that this year was going to be more confusing then last year! But, I knew in my heart that I was going to choose one of them…I just didn't want to break either of their hearts. Fabian was sweet, sensitive and loving to me but Ryan was a dreamy, caring, and a fun loving guy who would do anything for me.

At supper, we conversed about our summers. Amber described her trip to the islands, and Alfie described his cruise which he went on. Everyone was interested to know about my summer, but I had nothing to say since I spent most of it with Ryan. But when Patricia was describing her summer (which she spent with Joy, who has returned) the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" Patricia asked. "It's our new student. And Patricia, try to be welcoming unlike what you did to Nina." Trudy said running towards the door.

Suddenly, Nina heard a voice talking to Victor. I heard a familiar voice say "Ryan Smith" and my mouth gapped open! Ryan! Ryan! He's here! Oh-no! I haven't made my decision yet! Amber looked at my scared and frightened expression, and immediately knew what was going on. I just stood, shocked in my seat. And Amber, being the best friend I could possibly have, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. "What are you doing?" I whispered so no one would notice I was hiding in the hall, especially Ryan who was still talking to Victor. "Saving your butt!" Amber said in a low whisper. "When Ryan goes into the kitchen, you sneak upstairs!" she explained. "Why?" I asked. "It'll give you more time to decide! Go, I'll stall for you. I'll try to stop him from saying he's dating you." Amber explained. "Thanks, Amber!" I whispered then crept into my room. I plopped onto my bed and thought…deeply. This was Decision Time.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Thanks for the comments! And making your own teams! Ha ha! Here's chapter 4!

All rights given to Nick and Studio 100!

3rd person point of view

Meanwhile, as Nina was thinking about her difficult decision between the two guys she loved, Amber was stalling for her downstairs. "Hey, Ryan. I'm Amber Millington!" Amber introduced herself. "And this is Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Mara." Ryan waved and said a shy, awkward "Hey" to everyone. "And Nina's upstairs." Fabian added. Amber bite her tongue and prayed that Ryan would say that he was dating Nina. "Yeah, I know Nina. I actually-" Ryan started but Amber panicked and interrupted him. "Trudy, who will Ryan, be sharing a room with?" "Oh, he'll be sharing with Fabian and Mick." Trudy replied sweetly. "Great," Amber sighed putting a fake smile on her face. "How about I help you with your stuff, Ryan?" Amber suggested. "Well, actually I have to meet Mr. Sweet, because I'm a new student." Ryan said. "Oh, okay. See you later." Amber said. Once the door closed behind Ryan, she ran up the stairs to Nina.

Nina POV

"Nina! Ryan's gone; he's at Mr. Sweet's office!" Amber said quickly. "Okay, good, I'll go talk to Fabian." I said. I hesitantly knocked on Fabian's door. "I can do this." I convinced myself. All I had to do was keep it a secret until I decided which was hopefully soon. "It's open," he called from inside his room. "Hey, Fabian," I said walking in through the door. "Hey, Nina." Fabian said with a smile that lit up his face. "Did you meet Ryan yet?" I asked, nervous to know the answer. What if he knew? The butterflies in my stomach grew bigger and I wished for them to disappear for just one moment. "Yeah, I heard you guys knew each other." Fabian said. "You did? Oh yeah, we've been close friends since we were 3 years old! He lives next door to my Gran." I explained, as I gritted my teeth. "Oh, so you're just friends, right?" Fabian asked. "Totally." I blurted out. I don't know why, but it did. It was like someone or something had taken over me and forced me to say that. I was still confused in the whole decision thing; well…honestly, I was confused about my whole life at this point. Then Fabian kissed me, unexpectedly. Sparks flew and my mind spun. But for a moment, I got my wish, the butterflies disappeared and I wasn't…confused.

But when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, I pulled away. Ryan. Watching everything. My life…sucks. "Having fun, Nina?" he asked brutally. "Ryan, I-I-" but by that time he had walked away probably just as confused as I was. Then I turned to Fabian, who just had a straight, sorrowful expression. "Fabian-I-I can explain." I said said, my voice trembling. Tears forming in my eyes. "You don't have to. I understand. Just know that I want you to be happy with whoever you choose." Fabian said sympathetically.

Who will she choose? Will they forgive her? Chapter 5 soon to come.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Hey guys! This is Chapter 5! The next chapter is going to be the last one. Thanks for the reviews! Really like them! Tell me which team you are on, Team Ryan or Fabian?

Amber's POV

I couldn't bear to see my friend like this! She just sat crying, confused and lonely. The only thing I could do was hug her and tell her to choose the right one. But honestly, I didn't know who she should pick either. This was a tough decision.

I just sat next to her and gave her a comforting hug (the best thing a best friend could do), when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it and found Ryan angrily staring at me. "Ryan, seriously, this is a bad time. She doesn't want to see you right now." I said slamming the door in his face. "Okay, but when you find the Nina Martin I knew, tell her to talk to me. I think she has gone missing because this Nina would never do that to me." Ryan said through the door. Which only made Nina feel worse inside. "Well, I think the real Ryan has gone missing too. The Ryan Nina said she dated would never yell at her like that. He would just want her to be happy. So when you find him tell Nina." I said opening the door then when I was finished I slammed it again.

A couple minutes after that, another person knocked on the door. "Nina, its Mara, Patricia, and Joy. Can we come in?" Mara said. "Sure, come in." Nina said in almost a whisper. "Hey, Nina." Joy said entering. "Hey, Joy." Nina said whipping away another tear rolling down her cheek.

Joy's POV

I've been living in a different house, not Anubis House, so I barely know Nina. But it was hard to depict her like this. Patricia always described her as a really strong, independent girl. This Nina looked like she had fallen apart. I hope she can pick fast, or else it's just going to become worse.

"We overheard Ryan talking before. It was kind of harsh. He should just want you-" Patricia started but Nina interrupted her. "Want me to be happy." Nina realized sitting up like she had discovered something. "What's wrong, Nina?" Amber asked just as curious as everyone was. "He just wants me to be happy! Amber! I've decided!" Nina said jumping out of her bed to downstairs. "Nina, wait! Who have you chosen?" Mara asked but she was already gone. "Should we follow her?" Patricia suggested. "No, I know he's going to pick. I should've realized it earlier. He's the perfect one for her." Amber said. "Who?" everyone demanded.

Do you know who she will pick? Will he forgive her? Find out in Chapter 6!


	6. The Final Decision Final Chapter

Hey, hey! Thanks for all your reviews! This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction! Thanks to all those who read!

ALL RIGHTS GIVEN TO NICK AND STUDIO 100!

Nina's POV

I ran down the stairs to see him. The decision was clear now. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. The words Ryan said…hurt me. But when Fabian said he wanted me to be happy I calmed down and I stopped worrying for one moment from the chaos called my life. I wanted someone who cares about me and doesn't break my heart. Fabian. Fabian was the one. I can't believe I thought I knew Ryan. That summer Ryan's sweet side blinded me from his other side. And today…I saw the other side of him.

I knocked on Fabian's door. He just said, "Hi." It took me a minute to find my words of how I would explain this. Would he forgive me? "Fabian, I'm so sorry about what happened. And I completely understand if you never want to be with me ever again. But-" I said in hope of his forgiveness finally finding the words I would say. "Nina, I understand completely. And I don't mind if you pick Ryan if he makes you happy." Fabian said with his sweet smile that is always on his face. "No, Fabian. I wanted to tell you, I choose you." I finally said slowly. "You-you are." Fabian said unsure if I was telling the truth. "Yes, I should've never done what I did that summer. I don't know what I was thinking. And I understand if you say that you don't want to be with me." I explained. Then Fabian looked at me and laughed. "What?" I asked. "You look cute when you're unsure." Fabian said with a laugh. Then he gently kissed my lips. Sparks flew and everything around me suddenly disappeared. This was definitely the right decision. And he was definitely the one.

Now, I had to tell Ryan. The harder part of this. After talking and laughing with Fabian, I went to the kitchen to talk to Ryan. He had three bags next to him. "Ryan?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed. "Nina." He said. That hurt. That awkward silence killed me. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Home to America." Ryan replied. "Oh, you are?" I said. "Yeah, and I heard you picked Fabian. And that's cool. Just know I'll be back in America if you ever need me to comfort you. We are still friends." Ryan said. What did he mean by "comfort"? "What do you mean by comfort me?" I asked repeating my thoughts. "If he ever hurts you, I'm here." He replied. "That won't happen." I replied offended by that. If anyone hurt me, it was him. "So, why did you choose Fabian?" he asked. "Ryan, what you said to me about me changing, that kind of hurt. And I love Fabian. I'm sorry, but I love him." I explained. "I understand." He said. Then we heard a taxi outside. "That's for me. Bye, Neens." He said then gave me a hug. Everyone came out to wave him goodbye. "Bye, guys. Nice meeting you." Ryan said waving to everyone. "Bye." Everyone said. "Still friends, right?" I said. "Of course, Nina." He said. Then we hugged again.

That day I learned something. People can change. Ryan had changed and we weren't meant to be. I was in love with someone who cared about me, was sweet, sensitive, and just perfect overall. Fabian! Now, my chaotic life was normal again. Well semi-normal.


End file.
